


see me see you

by RedLlamas



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, for REAL this time fellas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: His desperation for release makes him buck his hips with every tug of his cock, and his head lolls to the side as another gasp slips from his mouth, and when he sees Shane’s wide-eyed, completely red face looking back at him with something like awed horror, he finally lets out a loud, loud, high-pitched moan as he finally cums into his hand.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 26
Kudos: 218





	see me see you

**Author's Note:**

> had it not been for [Yesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks) this fic wouldn't be as good as it currently is

While trying to calm down from the supernaturally charged day, Ryan tries to think of its happy parts. Seeing that cool old tree. Accidentally making Shane trip. Shane threatening to bone the bones in the cemetery. The way that Shane had taken him aside and held him close, as he came down from his jitters. Shane has been so nice to him this season, he wonders what for. It’s gotta be a build-up to something, he knows it. But what?

Ryan finds that thinking about Shane is as much of an effective tranquilizer as being with him. Well, he technically  _ is _ with him right now, judging by their close proximity on the floor of this abandoned storage. 

He’d liked it when Shane had held him earlier today. His arms are thin, but Ryan can feel his bones through the thin layer of flesh on them, and that sensation weirdly seemed to ground him. Shane should hug him more often. He doesn’t really hug him much, and Ryan resents that. Every time he has, it’s been on location, and Shane’s had to calm him down. Ryan wishes he’d hold him off camera, just because. He wondered what it’d be like without their jackets on, or their harnesses, or handhelds.

Ryan finds himself thinking more and more about it, zeroing in on the feeling of Shane’s chest against his face. The damn harness cut into his cheek, but the warmth he felt from his chest… was really nice. Ryan wants to feel that again, snuggle into it. He wonders if Shane’s skin feels as warm, and then that train of thought quickly descends into what if he's warm all over? Is he smooth, or not? Is he trimmed?

Is he cut, is the question that truly runs the train off its tracks.

Now all he can think about is what sex with Shane would be like. Would he hold him tightly like that? Look after him, whisper sweet nothings in his ear as he gently made love to him? Or would he be passionate, hold him roughly, talking dirty into his skin? Or, or–

Various scenarios ran through his mind, each one more provocative than the last, and fuck, now he’s kinda hard. He thinks about what he can do about it, and has to tell himself that he can’t do  _ anything _ about it, no matter how hard it is. He’s laying right next to Shane, who seemed to have finally drifted off to sleep, even though Ryan's been nagging him for the last ten minutes.

He can be quiet.

He's been quiet before.

Ryan looks over at Shane, checks to see that he's asleep. He tentatively presses a hand against his crotch and has to hold back a moan.

He slips his hand underneath his shorts, and tugs at the base of himself. He lets his eyes fall closed, and starts slowly stroking up his length. He lets out a gasp, then remembers himself and checks on Shane.

Nothing.

Ryan carefully pushes his shorts down enough so that his dick is now against his blanket. He spreads his legs a bit, biting down on his lip as he strokes himself again. He begins shallowly thrusting his hips upwards, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb, smearing himself with his precum. He’s a bit embarrassed at being at this stage so soon, but it’s not like anyone’s there to see it.

He feels Shane shift a bit next to him, brings his knees together for a moment, cock in hand. Ryan feels himself twitch against his palm, and he takes quick breaths. Once it seems that Shane’s settled back down, he lets his mouth fall open, quiet breaths hitching. His knees fall open, neck exposed for the world to see.

He reaches up under his shirt with his free hand, thumbing an erect nipple, and gasps at the stimulation. He keeps bucking his hips into his fist, pumping quicker and quicker, hand uncomfortably slick.

He’s close, body becoming hotter and hotter as he nears the edge. He turns away from it, teasing himself with the sweet sweet climax he so desires. His chest is tingling with anticipation, pert nipples pulled and rubbed.

He tries to be as quiet as he can, letting out whimpers and loudly quiet moans as he gets closer, and closer…

One of his tremors makes him bring his head forwards, body needy, desperate for orgasm. When he sets his head back on his pillow, his eyes open, and he’s met with the dark ceiling. His desperation for release makes him buck his hips with every tug of his cock, and his head lolls to the side as another gasp slips from his mouth, and when he sees Shane’s wide-eyed, completely red face looking back at him with something like awed horror, he finally lets out a loud, loud, high-pitched moan as he finally cums into his hand. His back arches with the strength of it, the aftershocks making him shake, hips quivering. Ryan shuts his eyes again, and rides out the rest of his climax.

When he finally looks over at Shane again, he’s still breathing heavily as he wipes his hand on his shorts as he pulls them back on. He looks down, and pulls down his shirt as well.

Shane hasn’t moved from the last time he saw him, and the realization of it finally hits him.

Shane was looking at him when he came.

Shane. Was  _ looking at him _ . When he came.

Ryan licks his lips. His mouth is dry. “Uh,” he tries, but Shane takes a staggering breath, and rolls onto his back. He’s breathing hard, looking at the ceiling. He smacks his lips. Seems like his mouth is also dry.

“Shane?” Ryan asks, voice high.

“Okay,” Shane gasps. He turns his back to Ryan, and that seems to be it. Ryan lays there with his heart still beating quickly, and tries to go to sleep.

Shane doesn’t say anything when they’re driving to their hotel the next morning. When they finally arrive at their room, Shane heads immediately for the bathroom, muttering something like, “Wanna get clean,” and closes the door behind him. Ryan can’t really fault him for that, and picks a bed for himself, getting a new set of clothes ready for his turn in the shower.

Unbeknownst to him, Shane turns on the shower, and quickly undresses himself, stepping under the hot water and closing his eyes. He allows the water to run over him, and lets out a groan. The image of Ryan stretched out next to him, lost in ecstasy, keeps running through his mind. He’s been trying to hide his erection ever since 3 am, and has been very successful so far. Now that he’s alone, he can finally jerk off to the… event that transpired.

The water pressure is loud enough that he feels confident in gasping as much as he wants as he hurriedly jacks off, propping himself up against the tile.

“Ryan,” he whines into the stream. He wants to see Ryan like that again, wants to touch him, wants to make him recreate those sounds, and those sights. Shane wants to know how warm his skin might feel, lick his nipples, kiss him through another gasp as he gets closer to the edge…

Shane cums hard, moaning gutturally. He lets his head fall forwards, the hot water now hitting the back of his neck. He takes a moment to get his breath back, and once he does, he scrubs himself clean of the grime from that floor. If he’s still pink-cheeked when he comes out of the bathroom, he’s got the hot water to blame.

After Ryan gets back from his own shower, Shane doesn’t look at him as he says, “Hey, Teej is inviting us for breakfast. Wanna go?”

“Yeah, sure!”

Breakfast is awkward, to say the least.

There’s definitely a barrier up between Shane and Ryan, but it’s not the same one from either side. Ryan doesn’t want to upset Shane, and has been trying to be as amicable and helpful as he can; Shane has been trying to avoid looking Ryan in the eye for fear that Ryan might start eating his brain, and see that he’s very interested in going through  _ that _ again.

The end result is TJ wondering what the hell happened in that house as he looks from one ghosthunter to the other. Every time Shane reaches for the salt or a napkin, Ryan rushes to pass it to him first. Shane glances warily at him, and quietly thanks him for whatever it was. The conversation is stilted, whenever it happens, and the general vibe is just completely off. TJ waves down the waitress as soon as he sees their plates half finished.

On their way back to the hotel, TJ gets a call from the airport saying that their flight’s been delayed several hours, so they’re gonna have to wait until then.

“Guys, we’re gonna have to hang around a few more hours here until our flight gets here, ‘kay?” he says to the guys. Mark doesn’t seem to mind, and Shane and Ryan give noncommittal yays from the back.

Back in their hotel room, Shane considers bolting back down to the lobby and begging the receptionist for any local tour that’ll take up two hours, but the look of death that Ryan gives him pins him to the ground.

“Shane,” Ryan begins. He’s so nervous, jittery from it.

“Ryan,” Shane says in the same tone. He berates himself, why is he teasing Ryan at a moment like this?

Ryan just looks at him, not even looking like he’s gonna comment on that.

“I wanted to, um, let you know–” Oh, God he’s doing it. He’s gonna talk about it. Shane wants to leave, why can’t he leave? His legs work, why can’t he make them move?

“–That, I’ve never, done that before, and will  _ never _ do that again, ever,” Ryan asserts with the biggest eyes Shane’s ever seen him with. He’s sure his own eyes are as wide as well.

“Okay,” he manages to muster up.

Ryan seems to acknowledge that, because after a beat he adds, “I’m so sorry for what I did last night, and I promise that it’ll never happen again, and I don’t want this to make things weird between us, but if they do and you don’t want to talk to me again, that’s fine, and I completely understand.”

“Woah, woah, slow your roll, there, buddy,” Shane says, holding out his hand. Ryan stops, shoulders up as if he was going to say something else, but he slowly nods, breathes out.

“Uh,” Shane begins. “You don’t--we’re not-this isn’t gonna, like, split us up or anything. You just…” Shane trails off, not knowing quite how to phrase it. “...Jacked off, next to me, at three a.m.” He closes his eyes in grimace, wishing the ground would swallow him whole.

When Shane opens his eyes again, Ryan is as tense as he is. He keeps playing with his hands, looking anywhere else but Shane.

“It’s fine,” Shane says. Ryan looks at him in bewilderment. He rushes to explain, “It’s, whatever, you know? Who hasn’t jerked off at some point in their lives?”

Ryan purses his lips at that, knitting his eyebrows some more. The thought of having Ryan’s lips on his crosses his mind, and he quickly divests himself of it.

“It’s not that big of a deal, if we stop to think about it. We’ve shared dozens of rooms during all this time, I guess statistically this was bound to happen. Probably not specifically next to each other on a cold, dirty, floor, but I guess in our hotel rooms, where we’re on separate beds, when it’s easier to… hide it?”

“How are you logic-ing us out of this?” Ryan asks, honest surprise in his voice.

“I don’t know, Ry,” Shane replies. He places his hands on his hips, trying to think of what else he could say to calm down Ryan.

“I feel like I’ve broken your trust somehow,” Ryan says. He feels completely remorseful, never having wanted to put Shane in that spot in that way.

Shane shrugs. He runs a hand through his hair. “Uh, I mean, I guess if you’d like to even it all out, you could–” He stops himself, realizing that he was about to voice a barely coherent thought. Ryan snaps up at that, quirking an eyebrow at the sudden pause.

“I could what?” He’d do  _ anything _ to make it up to Shane.

Shane meets his eyes, and is met with such an intensity that he thinks this might actually break his brain. He doesn't think about how hot he’s feeling under the collar.

“You could… watch me.”

It takes a moment.

“Watch you?”

Shane shrugs again, now to hide his pink skin. “Yeah. Because…  _ I _ watched you, so, if you’d like, and if it makes you feel more comfortable with this entire situation, you could… watch  _ me _ .”

Ryan takes in a breath, gears running in overdrive.

“Oh. Watch you.”

“Yep.”

“Uh.” Now it’s Ryan’s turn to get red in the face. “I don’t. Want to put you on the spot like that.”

“Well, a little late for that now, don’tcha think?”

“Shane,” Ryan says. “I meant, I don’t want you to do anything you’d be uncomfortable with. Or have me do something that’ll make you uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn’t be… uncomfortable with that,” Shane says, surprising himself with how true that actually was. He wouldn’t be uncomfortable at all, because Ryan would be there, and who could he possibly trust more than him?

“You wouldn’t?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

They look at each other for a moment.

“So,” Shane tests, “When do you wanna do it?”

“You’re really serious about this? You really wanna do it?”

“Yeah, I’m down for it, are you?”

Ryan’s mouth opens and closes, and it’s really magical how flush his cheeks get at that.

“I… yeah, actually.”

“Oh. Good.”

Their hearts race at the confessions, but both try to play it cool.

“When… were you thinking of doing it?” Ryan tentatively asks.

“I could, we could do it now, I think.”

“We can?” Ryan goes to sit on his bed. Shane mirrors him, sitting in front of him.

“Yeah, remember, Teej said we had to wait a few hours for our flight, and I can be fast.”

Ryan snorts at that. “Wow. Love your dirty talk, there, big guy.”

Shane nods, faux sexy face on. Ryan giggles at that, but soon falls into contemplative silence again.

“You tend to be slow?”

“I like living on the edge for as long as I can.”

“What if Teej calls us saying that the flight’s early?”

“Then I can drive off the cliff.”

“What if Teej comes and knocks on our door?”

“Much like you, I can also be quiet,” Shane explained.

“Oh, then what about–”

“Ryan, I want you to know that I’m very flexible, and can do  _ various _ things on command.”

Ryan’s mouth opens just a touch. “Really?” he whispers.

Shane swallows. “Yes.”

Ryan starts breathing a little heavier now, and Shane is very responsive to that.

“Okay,” Ryan says. He licks his lips. “Do it.”

Shane’s skin burns at the command, and he quickly takes off his jacket, then follows it with his shoes and socks. Once he’s ready, he lays down and closes his eyes.

“You take off your socks?”

“You don’t?” Shane cracks an eye open, turning his head to look at Ryan. He’s sitting criss-cross on his bed, hands holding onto his knees. Ryan shrugs at him, bringing up a hand to scratch at his neck.

“I don’t know. I just,” he tries to do some gesture with his hands, but lets them fall to his lap when he can’t. “Go for it if I can.”

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that,” Shane teases, smirking as he settles back in against the pillow. He stretches, lets his legs fall apart a bit, closes his eyes again. He sets his hands on his tummy, and his skin goosebumps when he remembers that Ryan’s gaze is on him. That actually helps kick start things, and he feels his dick start to harden. He gently presses a hand to his groin, imagines it’s Ryan’s hand that’s doing it, and slowly starts to trace over his outline. He starts softly rocking his hips upwards, and begins to properly palm at himself. He lets out a groan.

On the other side, Ryan is taking very deep breaths. His eyes keep flicking from Shane’s face to his hands to the rest of his body, then back on Shane’s face. He keeps knitting his eyebrows then relaxing his brow, hips keep stuttering as the pleasure starts to mount.

Even though this is doing wonders for Ryan’s brain, it’s also screaming for more. His heart’s beating fast, and he slowly moves his hand to palm his own erection.

Shane finally unzips his jeans, and pushes them down enough to rub at his still clothed cock. He’s brought one of his knees up, whining as he rubs along his length.

“Switch legs,” Ryan says.

That makes Shane open his eyes, breath hitching at the sudden command. He tilts his head to look at his legs, and sees that he’s got his right knee up, thus blocking Ryan’s view. He looks over at Ryan, sees him start to unzip his pants, and easily complies. Ryan’s eyes dart to his crotch, and that goes straight to Shane’s dick. He finally sticks his hand in his underwear, and starts tugging at himself.

“Take it out,” Ryan says as he does the same. He’s uncrossed his legs now, holds himself with his free arm as he jerks himself off wantonly.

Shane feels his blush come back again, and does as told. He holds his breath as Ryan eyes him, and feels his heart pick up when he realizes that Ryan looks hungry. He fists his cock quicker, and Shane licks his lips at the sight. He moans as he jerks himself off, leg falling down as he spreads them more.

Ryan wants to see more of him. He scoots closer on the bed, ass barely on the edge as he holds himself up. He lets his head fall back some, hand clenching the sheets as he keeps pumping his dick. He’s starting to leak precum, his hand growing slicker with it as he slides up and down his length easier.

“Take off your shirt,” he whispers, heart in his throat, and groans as Shane takes his hand away from his dick to sit up and take his shirt off, throwing it to the side. When he settles back, Ryan can see the expanse of his milky skin. He wants to touch him so bad.

"Can I…?” he dares to ask, nodding over at him.

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Shane whispers, afraid that if he’s louder it’ll become too real.

Ryan hesitates, then gets up and hurries to Shane’s bed. He stands over him for a moment, locking eyes with Shane, who’s looking up at him with something like need in his eyes.

Ryan climbs onto the bed. Shane lets go of his dick to hold onto the bed as leverage so that he could lift his legs enough that Ryan could settle in between them. He gingerly sets them down on either side of him. His heart’s beating like a drum.

Ryan tentatively places his hands on Shane’s hips, then slowly runs them up his sides. Shane’s skin pricks at the contact, and Ryan is mesmerized. His eyes follow the expanse of Shane’s chest, where he rubs his nipples, getting a moan out of the man.

“Do you–are you–I mean, do you still want to?” Ryan says.

“Yes I do. Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then. You can do this,” Shane says, taking Ryan’s hand again and pulling it down onto his neck and letting it rest there. “You can just, you can hold me, but don’t squeeze me, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Ryan says. He rubs a circle with his thumb on Shane’s skin, and Shane hums appreciatively at that.

Ryan smiles at him, and then rolls his hips against Shane’s, and despite all the fabric, it feels really fucking good. Judging by Shane’s whimper, he also likes it, likes this. Likes him.

He grinds their hips together again, cocks rubbing against one another. The feeling of Shane against him makes his skin heat up uncomfortably, but not unbearably. He feels Shane grab onto his arms, legs slowly wrapping around his waist. Ryan loves it, but doesn’t love the fact that as he does so, his jeans bunch up around his crotch again, making Ryan rub his dick against fabric. He’ll chafe, and not in a good way.

“Fuck, wait,” Ryan says, and leans back. He doesn’t miss the way Shane whines when he moves away, and smirks as he pulls his jeans and boxers off, throwing them to the side. When he gets on top of Shane again, Shane’s hands reach for his waist and push down his own bottoms to get a hold of his ass, bringing their dicks together again. Ryan gasps at that, grinding down needily on Shane. When Shane looks up at him, he sees him biting his lip, as if he’s embarrassed that Ryan will hear him.

“You can make noise, Shane,” he assures. He brings his hand up to Shane’s mouth, wanting him to open up and suck his fingers, which Shane does with gusto. After a few seconds of knowing what Shane’s tongue feels like against his hand, he brings his hand away to reach between them and take Shane’s dick in hand.

Shane’s head falls back, mouth open in a loud gasp. He ruts into Ryan’s hand, wrapping his legs more tightly around Ryan’s waist, bringing him closer still.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, opening his eyes to look up at Ryan shyly.

“Oh, of course,” Ryan says, and leans down to press his lips against Shane’s. He thinks it’ll be quick, like a one-off, which it seems to be until he leans back and Shane follows him, hungrily kissing him again, hands coming up to bury themselves in his hair. When he pulls, Ryan lets out a groan, kissing him back with the same fervor. Their bodies move together as they rut against each other, Ryan now taking both of their dicks in hand, and Shane’s knees digging into Ryan’s sides.

Ryan buries his face in Shane’s neck, breathing him in, kissing his skin. Shane lets out a whimper at that, and Ryan decides to bite down on him. Their dicks are slick with precum, and Ryan’s hand keep slipping up their lengths, grabbing tightly just to fall off. He decides to just focus on Shane, rutting against his thigh as he did so.

“Oh, fuck, Ryan,” Shane lets out, head thrown back in pleasure. His chest heaves with his short breaths, skin bright pink. Ryan wants to eat him up, and does the next best thing and bites him everywhere he can, his neck, his collarbone, his shoulders.

Shane’s hold on Ryan’s hair doesn’t let up, and when he starts feeling heat pool low in his belly, he tightens his grip, managing to whisper, “Ryan, Ryan, fuck, fuck!”

Ryan kisses him again right as he comes in his hand. Shane lets out choked gasps as he rides his climax out, hips rocking back into Ryan’s hand, toes curling. Ryan doesn’t let go of his dick, though, and instead opted to milk as much as he could out of him. Shane whines underneath him, body curling into Ryan’s. He brings their lips together again, and feels Ryan rut against him until he comes as well, their stomachs now sticky from it.

They stay together like this for a few moments while they catch their breaths again. Shane’s hand lets go of Ryan’s hair, and softly pets him. Ryan gently kisses him again, bringing his hand up to hold Shane’s face, and when he pulls away, Shane makes a face at the stickiness now on his cheek. Ryan huffed a laugh at that, and then they both started laughing at that.

Shane leans up to press a kiss to Ryan’s lips before finally letting his arms and legs fall away from him. He feels a calm wash over him, making him feel good. Ryan slowly extricates himself from Shane and off the bed, looking down at himself, back up at Shane. He gives him a shy smile, which Shane returns.

“I’m gonna… get a towel now,” Ryan announces.

Shane props himself up on his elbows and looks at his own stomach. “I think I should actually take another shower.” And with that, he sits up and gets out of bed, and heads for the bathroom. Right at the threshold, he turns back to Ryan, asks, “You want a shower, too?”

Ryan sits on the bed, and looks up when asked. “Oh, no, I don’t think so.”

“You sure? We can always share,” Shane suggests, mouth quirking up in a smile.

Ryan looks at him, takes a breath, rakes his eyes up his body. He notes that the bitemarks he left on him are reddening nicely.

“Okay.”

While they’re filing in to board their plane, Mark looks over at Shane and Ryan, who seem to be in better spirits than this morning, which is good. But he notices something about Shane’s shirt…

“Weren’t you wearing a different shirt?” he asks him. They pass by the door, and into the passageway.

“Oh, yeah I was,” he says, picking at his black turtleneck.

“Why the change?”

“We were eating these loaded hotdogs in our room, right, and I just slathered mine in ketchup, but when I took a bite, it got  _ everywhere _ , and when I say everywhere, I mean, everywhere. I got some in my hair, in Ryan’s hair, which was pretty impressive considering we were sitting across from each other, right Ryan?” he explains, turning to look at Ryan who was a step behind him.

“Oh yeah, it was crazy,” Ryan responds.

“So,” Shane continues, turning back to Mark, “I obviously had to shower and change, and this was my other clean shirt I had, so. That’s why.”

“Okay, I get that,” Mark acquiesces, nodding.

Mark doesn’t notice the wry grins and surreptitious fistbump Shane and Ryan share after that.


End file.
